The Cinnamon Challenge
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: The flock boys are bored and as we all know nothing good could possibly come from that. When Gazzy tells Fang and Iggy about the Cinnamon challenge the boys can't resist. A bet is also thrown into the mix. Who will come out bearing victory? Will any of them succeed? Read and find out!This story is written purely for fun and not to encourage you to try the cinnamon challenge.


This is the result of boredom and re reading Maximum Ride xD. 

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

**The Cinnamon Challenge**

Iggy POV

I ran my hand lightly over pages of one of Nudge's old magazines muttering the colors under my breathe. I always enjoyed doing this with Nudge's magazines because there were so many different colors all meshed into one page. Well I _usually _enjoyed feeling through her magazines but today I couldn't help but feel totally bored with it. I allowed my self to flip through a few more pages before closing the cover and sinking back into the couch. I closed eyes planning on sleeping off the boredom when I heard small feet covered in boots pattering into the living room. Those feet could belong to no other than Gazzy.

"Hey Iggy what you doing?" Gazzy asked poking his head over the edge of the couch. I let my eyes flutter open lazily and tried to focus on where I thought Gazzy was standing.

"Nothing now. Whats up?"

I heard Gazzy pounce over the couch and land roughly beside me. "Well I was thinking and-"

"What evil plots are you two planning now?" Fang asked striding into the room.

"You know world domination. The usual," I replied blankly.

"I wouldn't put it past you," He snickered.

Shrugging I focused back to the point in which I decided was Gazzy's face. "What were you saying?"

"Well I saw this thing on the internet called the cinnamon challenge and thought we should try it." I guess Gazzy saw the questionable looks across our faces because he continued with, "Its where you have to swallow a spoonful of cinnamon without drinking water."

I chuckled at the thought of trying this cinnamon challenge. Looks like my day wasn't going to continue its boring streak. "I'm up for it. And don't worry Fang Gazzy and I understand if you're to scared."

I felt Fangs glare and shot him a toothy grin. "Wheres the cinnamon?" He asked.

I heard Gazzy rustle in his pockets and pull out his arm when he found what he was looking for. I could feel Gazzy's and Fang's smirks in the air and I followed their footsteps into the kitchen. I made my way to the drawer and felt around pulling out the biggest spoon I could find. "Who wants to go first?" I asked holding out the spoon like a recently won trophy.

Gazzy bravely stepped forward and snatched the spoon from my grasp. "Allow me. I'll show you pansies how its done."

I lightly punched Gazzy on the shoulder excited for the show I was about to hear.

Fang POV

I grabbed the cinnamon Gazzy had left on the counter and uncapped in while Ig filled Gazzy a glass of water. Just in case.

I dumped a large portion of the cinnamon onto the blonde boys spoon and watched Gazzy eye the small hill of red powder. I let a smirk play across my lips,this would prove to be very interesting.

Before I could ask Gazzy If he was ready Iggy piped up with a rather fun idea. "Wait why don't we make things even more interesting. If only one of us actually succeeds the other two have to cater to the winners every wish for a week."

I smiled at the idea. Yeah that definitely made things more fun. "Alright," I agreed.

"You guys prepared to lose?" Gazzy asked. I chuckled and continued with my intentions.

"Ready?" I asked more so Iggy would know he was about to take on the cinnamon than for Gazzy's sake.

Gazzy nearly scoffed in reply. I had to respect the kids confident attitude. Just for dramatic effect I counted down from three and when I let the number one slip from my lips Gazzy stuffed the spoon into his mouth.

It took him a second to register if the substance was hot or not. But you sure could tell when he noticed it was. His face twisted and water sprung to his eyes. "Come on Gaz!" Iggy cheered jokingly. Gazzy mumbled incoherent curses and cries in reply.

Gazzy who was obviously struggling to swallow the powder mumbled hot several times inside his closed lips. After several seconds and what must have been eternity for Gazzy a puff of red powdered smoke erupted from his lips. He coughed and more powder flew everywhere and I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. Gazzy desperately fumbled for the glass in Iggy's hands and tried to wash out the taste from his tongue in the sink.

When He emptied the glass he tossed it to he side where somehow the blind Iggy managed to catch it before it shattered on the floor. Gazzy stuck his head almost completely under the faucet washing the red torture from his mouth. Iggy joined me in loud laughter as I watched and he listened to Gazzy leaned over the sink coughing and gagging. Us mutant bird kids had an sick sense of humor.

When Gazzy had recovered from his fit he sat with his face in the sink gasping. "That is the nastiest crap I have ever tasted!'

Iggy and I responded by more uncontrollable fits of laughter. I glanced over at Iggy who was clutching his sides laughing and this only made me laugh harder while Gazzy shot us a deadly glare.

When Iggy and I had recovered I picked up the spoon from the sink and ran it under water to wash it of quickly before holding it out. "I'll go next. I hope you guys enjoy giving foot rubs 'cause that's what your gonna be doing all week."

"Riiiight," Iggy said letting disbelief coat his words.

Gazzy left the sink and began to dump cinnamon onto the spoon. I watched the pile grow and laughed at the butterflies that quickly shot through me gut. Was I seriously nervous? I went up against erasers and evil scientists all the time and a little spoon of cinnamon was gonna phase me? Nope I don't think so.

"Good luck," Gazzy said before beginning a countdown. When he said one I cockily lifted the spoon to my lips and dropped the powder into my mouth. I tried to swallow it instantly but that method didn't work with my mouth and throat instantly turning into the Sahara Desert. Then the real spice of the cinnamon hit me full force and my eyes watered and nose burned. I cursed from within my closed lips and I heard Iggy chuckle. Again I tried to swallow not wanting to be beat. My throat itched and scream for water. I clenched my fists and tried to force the powder down my throat to no avail. My tongue continued to go up in merciless flame.

Now I know you're probably thinking come on you pansy just swallow it but let me tell you it isn't that easy. Standing there with your brothers laughing their heads off at your struggles to swallow while your mouth is literally about to burst open and surrender to the heat was not fun. At all.

Finally my tongue admitted defeat and I coughed harshly a puff of red blurring my vision. I spit into the sink and ignored the cup of water Iggy was holding out to me and stuck my head under the faucet to wash out the powdered fire.

Iggy's and Gazzy's laughter echoed above the running water and I swore I was gonna kill them. Groaning and letting out a long stream of curses and turned to face them. Their eyes were red from laughing so hard. I washed off the spoon and thrust it at Iggy. "Alright hot shot lets see how you do."

Iggy took the spoon and smiled preparing for his victory.

Iggy POV

Fang dumped cinnamon onto the spoon and I listened to the small grains hit the metal until they were all piled high in top of each other. Fang began his countdown and being the cocky bird kid I was I dumped the powder into my mouth on number two. Yeah this crap definitely burned. I held back coughs so I wouldn't lose the powder and my chance at Fang and Gazzy butlers.

"Hot yet?" Fang asked. I could hear the smirk that laced his lips and sneered at him.

Yes in fact the crap was starting to get to me and felt water collect in my sightless eyes. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans and held the cinnamon inside my mouth. I pushed myself to try and gulp it down but my throat seemed to refuse. Practically growling I tried again and again to swallow. Gazzy laughed at my attempts at victory and I gave him the best glare I could. And for a blind guy I had a pretty good one. Or so I had been told, its not like I could look in the mirror and judge my own glares.

One final time I took a big gulp and to my shock a big portion of the cinnamon slipped down. Sure it had felt like powdered lava but hey I was making progress. I gulped again until all the powder was gone from my mouth.

I opened my mouth and did a little victory dance. I could feel their shocked stares and smiled sweetly. "So boys I think I'm feeling a sandwich and a foot rub."

"How did you do it?" Gazzy asked.

"It wasn't that hard," I lied still feeling the lasting burn on my tongue.

I strode happily to the living room and plopped back on the couch kicking off my sneakers. "Fang get cracking on that sandwich your victor is hungry! Gazzy a foot rub sounds lovely."

Grumbling to themselves the two accepted their defeat and complied to their... victors wishes.

-end

Well that was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed my fail humor xD I haven't actually done the cinnamon challenge yet but I plan on convincing my friend to do it with me during band camp this summer... Yeah wish me luck with that. And while your wishing me luck you should probably wish poor Gazzy and Fang luck cause who knows what Iggy has planned for them. 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
